Talk:Lionheart
Style Concerns *In both Eclipse and The Sight when he is seen in StarClan could possibly be expanded. Suggestion (Im not sure how to do this)Lionhearts kin are: Speckletail(mother), Smallear(father), Goldenflower(sister), Snowkit(brother),Tigerstar(brother in law), Tawnypelt(neice), Brambleclaw(nephew)-- 14:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC)Sweetherb Shouldn't it be mentioned that Lionpaw's sort of a recarnation of him? Warrior♥ 19:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) No, because he isn't. That's a lousy rumor. Also, please sign with ~~~~. GB 19:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I made an addition to the article today but when I went back a few hours later it was erased. Can I at least know why? WoodClan 9:00 pm I removed it because we can't add opinions on a cat's character to the pages. Even if it is supported by evidence from the book, it should be evident from the cats actions already listed, or else it's too much of an inference. (sorry, but that's just how we make the pages). If you want though, you can add quotes ffrom a cat that show their personality, but remember to use Template:Quote. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 02:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Lionheart's Family You are correct with Lionheart's family. Please remember to sign your posts. Stealthheartocarina_z(I don't play flute) 01:56, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Eye colour It says in into the wild that Lionheart's eyes are green, so are his eyes green or amber? Lionheart doesn't have a mate or kits throughout the series. He only lives during Bluestar's Prophecy and Into the Wild. That's right, his eyes are green- "Rusty saw a pair of green eyes glinting from beneath a bramble bush. Now he reconized the scent: it was Lionheart."--Nightfall101 22:41, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Looked it up...they are green!~~Mapleleaf Mate?? I think that is right that Lionheart is Frostfur's mate, As of Brightheart (ginger spots) Brackenfur Thornclaw (both ginger) thought i dont know where Cinderpelts Grey came from And Redtail Brindleface's mate No sandstorms dad is redtail and ashfurs mother is brindleface so he couldnt mate or like squirrelflight Just a hunch someone should ask the erins [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 16:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Cinderpelts Grey came from Bridelface and possible from her unknown grandfather. --User:Rainbreath Or from Smallear, Lionheart´s father!!! --User:Rainbreath The family trees on the website are FALSE. I don't think Redtail is Sandstorm's dad No it was confirmed that redtail is sandstorms dad and brindleface is her mother so ashfur is her brother so he liked is niece YUCK! You know, I have a very strong supision that Frostfur was his mate. She had 2 golden tabbies and a white ginger-splashed she-cat. I really can only think of Lionheart as their father. Romance Girl 07:45, July 5, 2011 That's why Spottedleaf was always kind to Sandstorm! Remeber when Spottedleaf gave Firestar the life of love, she said to use it especially for Sandstorm. Spottedleaf is Sandstorm's aunt since Sand is Redtail's daughter!--Mossy SC 21:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) In a different chat, Viki said that Redtail wasn't her dad. And if he was, how do we know that Brindleface was his mate? Also, Spottedleaf said that to Firestar because she knew how much he loved her, and that he felt a little disloyal to Spottedleaf by loving Sandstorm. So Spottedleaf was just trying to reasure him that she was okay with his love for Sandstorm--Nightfall101 22:40, November 13, 2009 (UTC) i think wer'e veering off lionheart,people! What's with the picture next to the "Into the Wild" summary? It doesn't look like an advertisement, it does nothing when I click. I'm sorry if I was mistaken though 01:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Acually, members don't see the advertisements (Atleast I don't) So I have no idea what the advertisements do and don't do, sorry.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) This is Lionheart's talk page, not Cinderpelt or Frostfur or Spottedleaf's. Talk about them on their talk pages. ☺ ❊ ♎ Shadewing ♘ ♫ ♞ 15:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Ashfur is only Sandstom's half-brother. It says on her page on this wiki. 17:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Noah Question. If this theory osn't confirmed, (no matter how much I actually believe it (; ), then why is it on his and his supposed kits and mate's pages? Stealthheartocarina_z (I don't play flute) 02:02, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Frostfur has to be his mate. There is no way that he is not the father of her kits. I don't think it is a good idea to rely on the facts of genetics because the Erins have a history with bad genetics like the fact that Hollyleaf has green eyes while neither of her parents shares the eye color. I do remember that Frostfur tells one of her kits how proud their father would be of them if he were alive. Whitestorm was still alive at this time but Lionheart was not. I also do not believe that Whitestorm was their father because he mentored Brightheart and parents do not mentor there own kits. Shellheart and Oakheart are one of the few exceptions. It seemed to me pretty obvious that Lionheart must be Frostfur's mate and the father of her kits. M.A.Reed 05:22, July 25, 2018 (UTC)LizzyWolf come back when you've got 100% proof, otherwise this debate is pointless here. 18:11, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Picture I don't know if this is just preferance but I think his picture looks kinda weird. I always thought of him as a golden cat with barely visable darker stripes. He just doesn't look right in his picture. In the manga special at the end of Bluestar's Phropecy he seems like a solid color. Also on the topic of mates I don't think we should be posting stuff that never happened in the books on the site. It's fun to argue about but I don't think it matters unless it could be verified.Artimas Hunter 21:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter I agree, I'v got that book to and the manga special. You're rite, he is meant to be just about tabby,'' very'' lightly coted in stripes, not a seariosly (please ignore spelling mistake :D) notible dark tabby. Raffyjack123 13:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) They've never said anything about him having very light stripes, and besides, the mangas always screw characters up. (i.e. Sasha, Mothwing, Thistleclaw)XxdovesongXX 20:54, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *looks at Warrior and Deputy art* That. Is. The. Most. Epic. Art. Work. EVAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Aweshomeness! XD!!!!!!11!@1@!!!!! This is not the place for chatting or compliments. This is a talk for discussing the articles, not complimeting. Thanks, and please take this to the forums, [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 19:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Why is it that Lionheart's eyes are green on all his spirtes besides the warrior sprite, where his eyes are amber? Please sign your posts. Stealthheartocarina_z(I don't play flute) 02:01, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit Should Snowkit be listed as his brother or his half brother since we don't know who Snowkit's father is? [[User:BeautifulOblivion|''Oblivion ]]Fly my pretties, fly... 11:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I am pretty sure it has been decided that Smallear is Snowkit's father, because I remember havong this conversation somewhere else and on Snowkit's page Smallear is listed as his father, and on Smallear's page Snowkit is listed as his son. I am pretty sure he should be listed as his brother. Whitestorm17 14:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks Whitestorm :) ''Oblivion ''Fly my pretties, fly... 00:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! =) Whitestorm17 03:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah i agree with you Whitestorm :) btw i always thought that Frostfur and Linheart were mates. Brakenfur and Thornclaw do look a bit like him (from how i pictured him which isnt anything like the charart but whatever lol) along with Brightheart. Cinderpelt most likely got the genes of gray fur from her aunt Brindleface (which is possible) or Fuzzypelt, her grandfather. idk but it makes sense to me 22:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Bluestar's Prophecy I noticed that it doesn't say he's alive during Bluestar's Prophecy, should that be changed? »Clover« 14:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I changed it, but you don't need to ask to make an edit. [[User:Moonflight|'Moon']][[User talk:Moonflight|'flight']] 14:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you, I didn't know how or if I'm allowed to change templates. »Clover« 14:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Umm.... hey guys sometimes i think Rusty ''always ''looked up to Lionheart. well, he was one of the first warriors Rusty met after colliding and wrestling with Graypaw. It makes sense that he would trust Lionheart lol Jackie W. 20:35, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple 1) signature? 2) how is this relavant? ''Stealthheartocarina_z(I don't play flute) 02:05, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Mane Hey should we show all the fur on his neck (like the lion's mane)in his pic?-- 02:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) No.[[User:Ice Cave |'雨Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve雨 00:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) How come??? 23:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It has already been added to his images. For future refrence please leave all stuff about charart work on the PCA talk page. Thanks, 18:04 Sun Feb 5 Picture??? I was just looking at his wiki page, and it shows the Lion king with some kind of face on Simba. Someone please fix this! 06:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC)Moonstar of MoonClan 06:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy April Fools day, Anon. ( 06:41, 4/1/2013 ) Does it need to be repeated that he has thick fur? I don't want to change it in case it was purposeful to have repitition. LetsMakeItHappen (talk) 20:26, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Remember anyone doubting who fathered Frostfur's kits? I think i have noticed that, after Lionheart's death in Into the wild, (i think), Frostfur was mourning him, saying “you.. you were a beautiful mate. I will never let my kits forget your name” . Maybe de could add a "mate" section to him and add Frostfur if we deeply investigate to see if this is true. Starclanwilldarkme2 (talk) 19:57, December 25, 2018 (UTC)StarClanwilldarkme2 I'm not sure if I recall that scene. Do you have a page number or screenshot? We can certainly investigate this further. That would be an interesting revelation. 20:10, December 25, 2018 (UTC)